


Anderson + Accidents

by RedJumper



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coffee, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: The coffee incident that gained her a best friend.
Relationships: Larissa "Lardo" duan & OFC
Kudos: 8





	Anderson + Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lardo week 2019 - day 2 accident. 15/7/19  
> Don't own characters.

After the Spaghetti incident (which no one talks about, absolutely no one talks about) Lardo is used to taking a quick photo on her phone of her notes from class. Which - she thanks her past self - is useful because of the Coffee incident. Which is talked about - and often at that. The coffee incident that went a little like this:

Alex Anderson was running late to class , for about the 5th time this month. Probably because yet again she stopped at Annie's for a coffee. So coffee in hand and trying (and failing) to get to class on time , she reaches her lecture 10 minutes late. And for some reason History of French Expressive Painters is a very popular class, the closest empty seat to the door is next to a girl with shoulder length dark hair. Alex attempts to squeeze pass her, drops her mostly still full coffee on the girls bag , trips over said bag and falls into the empty seat . She closes her eyes for a few seconds then turns and apologises to the girl. She gets a "no problem, if my notes are ruined I have them on phone just in case". Which Alex is going to take means her apology is acceptable.

The next week Larissa Duan is the one that arrives late to class - she doesn't drop her coffee or the other one she's holding. She does sit the other coffee in front of the girl next to her however. "In case you happened to drop your own on the way to class".

It's the week after that Larissa learns that coffee girl's name is Alex. It's the same week that Larissa learns that Alex works in Annie's. Larissa sees her through the window and drags Camilla into the cafe with her. When she gets to the start of the queue she leans against the counter and says with a smirk on her face "I didn't think a place selling boiling hot liquids in ceramic mugs would hire someone so clumsy".

Alex takes this in stride and says "Yeah, good thing I lied on my resumes then; Alex Anderson: Definitely not the clumsiest person alive".

"Anderson? Are you in my physics class?"

"If you're Camila Collins and not some lookalike, then yeah."

"Okay great. I've yet to find someone so may I ask you for the notes form Fridays lecture - I was out sick."

"Sorry. I was at game Friday, also missed that lecture, kinda hoping Hollins will give me his notes on Tuesday"

It's at this point when Larissa realises that one, they're holding up the queue and two, Alex is on SWH.

"Medium coffee."

Alex looks confused at her until she realise that fuck she's still at work and turns around to make Larissa order.

"$2.50" Larissa pays and then leaves with Camilla - who waves goodbye over her shoulder.

It's not until three weeks later - when SMH doesn't have a roadie and Larissa can finally make a SWH game. See despite being the maher of a hockey team , she still doesn't exactly know the rules despite Holster and Ransom hockey shit power points. This means all she really knows about Alex's playing style is that she's fast and can score as much as Jack does. And it takes until the end of the game and also ten minutes of waiting for Alex for Larissa to realise that she's doesn't have an excuse to talk to her. It's while she standing in Fabers hallway taking her mind for literally anything that Alex appears and says "hey, I saw you in the stands. Did you like the game?"

"Form my knowledge, you're very good."

"Coming from the manger of a hockey team , I'll take that as high compliment"

"It's genuine at least."

Alex hikes her bag further up her shoulder, looks at Larissa, at the ground and then at Larissa again. "You're an art major aren't you?"

"Yeah. You couldn't tell by the permeant paint stains on my hands"

"Yeah. So" Her mouth opens and closes like a fish for a couple seconds. "I won a bet with brother which mean I have to pick a tattoo design for him and usually I just pick a generic one but he keeps saying he gets chirped for the feather I made him get last time . And that this time it can't be cliche or anything. So I was wondering can you help me design one?"

Larissa smiles and says "Yeah , I would love to"

-

It's about a year after when Bitty - who Lardo just met couple weeks ago - asks her how her and Alex became friends. Lardo replies with "The coffee incident: the accident that gained me a best friend"

Bitty asks what was the coffee incident and Alex groans while Lardo retells the story for about the hundredth time.


End file.
